Of Having A Choice
by LittleWonders321
Summary: Daltonverse. Jogan/Larythe.   In an AU where the name of everyone's soulmate appears on their wrist at the age of 17, Julian Larson has two problems:   1. The name on his wrist is unreadable.  2. 2 boys carry his name on their wrist but he has to choose 1


**Disclaimer:** Glee belongs to FOX and RIB and Dalton as depicted in here and Julian and Logan, as well as all other of the Dalton boys mentioned belong to the lovely CP Coulter.

**Warnings:** May contain spoilers for Dalton if you haven't read everything, or spoilers from Plurk.

**Story Notes**: It is an AU based on the prompt below:

* * *

><p>"I have had a plot bunny looking at me but she -yes she- seems to like you better. I wanted to see a AU where people's soulmates show up in their wrists at the age of 17. Julian's been pinning for Logan ever since he found out his name is on Logan's wrist (which is odd considering Julian only has faded words on his that don't make sense) and ever since has decided they are truly meant to be. The problem is a new student, Sebastian Smythe shows up and he also has Julian's name on his wrist. You decide who Julian chooses. You can do this if you like, it's just a stupid bunny on top of my head staring at Plurk .<p>

You can do whatever you want about Julian and Seb knowing each other before. I mean since the names only show up at 17 you can pretend they knew each other before that and Seb came to Dalton to find Jules. But not aware of the mark before in Paris. Logan still chased after Kurt cause he wasn't all too happy about fate deciding who is to be with but he's sorta intrigued/confused with the whole supposedly-straight friend being his soulmate. And I guess about jealously you can at least think that Logan is not happy that even his own soulmate might not be so much his as he thought it would. A confortable "just in case" if you will. Of course he can become aware of stuff about Jules when the other shows up and decides he wants to woo the actor. That's about it I guess :D"

* * *

><p><strong>Of Having A Choice<strong>

Julian Larson was in trouble. Big fat trouble. Trouble like he had never thought he'd get himself in. And the "best" part? It wasn't even remotely his fault.

"Hey J! Wait up!"

Julian groaned internally. While he was speaking of trouble…

"Bas, hey…didn't expect to see you here so early."

"Well I thought I'd come see how my soulmate is doing."

Julian shook his head, rolling his eyes. Sebastian extended his hand, intertwining it with Julian's, revealing the script on his wrist which he was wearing proudly, unlike some other. In elegant cursive script, it read:

*Julian Larson*

The name of his soulmate. Julian's name. Only maybe not. Because on Julian's wrist there was only a jumble of unreadable letters.

Julian lived in a world, where the name of one's soulmate appeared in your wrist at the age of 17. Some people fought this fate, and some even never found their soulmate, but if you did you had no choice. The only person you could truly be happy with, was the person who's name was on your wrist.

Unless there were two people with your name on their wrist.

Welcome to the life of Julian Larson.

xxXxxXxxXxx

Logan Wright was walking down the halls of Dalton Academy, a slight frown gracing his features as he tried to inconspicuously look out for Julian Larson, one of his best friends, and also, according to what it said on his wrist, his soulmate.

Logan had never cared about the whole wrist-name thing, never cared for believing that instead of himself, destiny decided about how his life was going to go, had made a big show of saying that no matter who's name showed up, he wouldn't let it influence him.

But then it had been Julian's name.

And suddenly his whole world had completely turned upside down. Because it had not just been some stranger, but it had been Julian. Julian Larson. One of his best friends. And for once, he hadn't known what to do about it, but he had decided to ignore it, and continue as if nothing had happened, for Julian was straight.

xxXxxXxxXxx

Only that he wasn't.

Julian was bisexual. He had known for a while, but never told anyone about it, at least not at Dalton, and especially not Derek and Logan. He couldn't really explain why, because he trusted them with his life, but he just couldn't, he had been too worried that things might change between them.

He had settled for playing straight and being perfectly fine with it, until that fateful day, when he saw that his name was engraved on Logan's wrist. It had felt as if his world had been kicked off it's hinges and all of the feelings he had harbored for Logan, but kept hidden, came down on him with full force.

He was in love with Logan Wright. The guy who's soulmate he was. The guy who had made a point of saying, again and again, that he was not going to let destiny decide who he spent his life with. The guy who thought he was straight. The guy who didn't even bother telling Julian that he was his soulmate.

Julian had decided to ignore it, especially after instead of showing up on his wrist, he didn't get a name, he just got gibberish. It left him confused and worried.

But then Sebastian entered the picture. Sebastian Smythe, and old friend of Julian's, who he had met a couple of times, the last of them in Paris, where they had gone on a binge, and ended up being quite attracted to each other. Now Sebastian had suddenly shown up in Dalton, after his 17th birthday, and revealed that the name on his wrist also read *Julian Larson*, which only lead to confusing Julian more.

Unlike Logan however, Sebastian had not been stopped by anything. He knew what he wanted and he was going for it, unfazed by the fact that it apparently just so happened to be what destiny had planned for him. And Julian?

Julian didn't mind. He really liked Sebastian and he could imagine spending his life with him easily. But he was confused because of the lack of a name on his wrist. And he also knew, that one part of his heart was still madly in love with Logan.

He didn't know what to do.

xxXxxXxxXxx

Logan Wright wasn't stupid. He could tell that there was something going on between his soulm… between Julian and this Sebastian kid, and he didn't like it one bit. And as he finally saw them kiss, he realized that Julian was not as straight as he had believed.

He had felt betrayed at first, hurt, but then he realized that he understood Julian's reasoning. He had been the one to keep pursuing Kurt, even after Blaine's name had shown up on the younger boy's wrist, with his name being on Blaine's, and Julian's had shown up on his, trying to spite destiny.

He understood that Julian must have felt like he didn't want to be his soulmate. That still didn't explain the smirky meerkat though.

He got his explanation not to long after his epiphany over how he felt for Julian, when he read the name written on Smythe's wrist. Logan was devastated. He had come too late, and lost something else important in his life. He hadn't acted soon enough, and he had lost his chance.

Of course he could go and fight to get Julian back from Sebastian, but he wasn't going to do that. Sebastian made Julian happy, and Julian deserved to be happy. As long as his friend was happy, he would be ok.

xxXxxXxxXxx

Julian had noticed that Logan had started to draw away from him, more and more recently, and the more he thought about it, the more it seemed to have something to do with Sebastian. Julian was conflicted. He loved Sebastian, he did. But he was pretty sure that he was *in love* with Logan.

After thinking about it for a while he realized that Logan, for some reason, was pulling back thinking it would be the best for him. How dare Logan to try and make his decisions for him?

It was at that moment, he was sitting in a room with Sebastian, staring out the dark window quietly, that he realized what he really wanted. What he needed. He had a decision to make, once and for all.

He explained the situation to Sebastian, who was surprisingly understanding and supportive.

Then he went to tell Logan, who hardly said a thing. He just sat and listened, nodding pensively.

xxXxxXxxXxx

3 days later, it was pretty late already again, Julian walked up to a boy sitting on the front steps of Stuart house, all by himself, just staring into the dark with empty eyes.

"Hey." He said softly.

The other male didn't move.

"Hey." A soft voice replied.

"It's pretty late for sitting outside alone don't you think?" Julian asked, looking up at the stars.

"And yet here you are, outside, just as I am."

"I needed to think." Julian replied.

"That wasn't a question you know? You don't owe me any explanations." The second male answered.

"I know." Julian said softly "But I want to explain this to you."

With those words he bent down and gently pressed his lips against those of the other boy.

"I love you." He whispered, before pulling away and walking inside, not seeing the second boy that had been watching them from the doorway.

The third boy walked outside, coming to a halt behind the boy that had just been kissed.

"What do you want? He chose me." The boy sitting on the stairs said.

The other nodded.

"He did, for now. But you might fuck up. You know that just as well as I do. And then you will hurt him. And lose him. And then I will be here. Always waiting to catch him if you let him fall, and to put back together what you have broken. So better hold on to him tight. Because I would never fail him."

With those words he too walked off, leaving Julian's chosen to sit alone on the stairs, running the thumb of his right hand over the script on his left wrist, small smile playing on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>End Notes:<strong> So...who was it in your eyes? :) Who won the affections of our beloved actor in the end? :)

I would love to hear from you in a review :)


End file.
